The Mystery Within
by Potterlycrazy
Summary: A unbelievable truth........ a new girl with purpleblack eyes....... a secret that can kill......
1. Chapter 1

It is the beggining of the sixth year. The usual things were going on at Hogwarts, the new years were being sorted into their houses; they were excited and waiting for the feast, etc,... But the 6th years were apart from everyone as usual, they were being told who were the new prefects. Usually professor Snape and professor McGonagal were in charge of this, but for some reason, this year professor Flitwick was with McGonagal instead.  
  
The students were seating down impatiently. There were looks of excitement on various faces.  
On the Slytherin table however, Draco Malfoy and his fellow friends Crabbe and Goyle looked like they were sick. They obviously weren't happy being there. Next to the Slytherins were the Griffindors.  
  
"I am so excited, I can't believe it's being a year already" said Hermione  
  
"Yep, I mostly can't believe we are so close to being away from Hogwarts" said Ron  
  
"Oh come on, don't get all sentimental about it" said Harry  
  
"Ahem" said McGonagal  
  
Everyone got quiet  
  
"Students, professor Snape was unable to assist today to tell you those who were selected, so professor Flitwick will be helping today"  
  
Flitwick gave a kind smile as everyone turned to him  
  
"Alright then, we'll start with Ravenclaw...."  
  
Hermione had a wide smile on her face, of course it was obvious that she had been selected for prefect. However, Ron and Harry were very uneasy because they weren't so sure. Harry in particular was very impatient because throughout the years, he had not yet been chosen as prefect.  
  
Oh I really, really hope I get chosen for prefect this year- thought Harry  
  
The names went by quickly, for there were only four students chosen in each house.  
  
".....Dubios Stark and Federik Enstorp for Huffelpuff" said Flitwick  
  
"Now Griffindor" said McGonagal  
  
Harry came back from his thoughts . "Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Ron Weasley" she said  
  
Harry had been waiting uncomfortably nervous. As soon as McGonagal finished, a look of disappointment could be seen in his face. Hermione and Ron looked happy but disappointed too.  
  
" Now Slytherin" said Flitwick  
  
"Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, and Lumia Trovoldmé,..... that's the end of the list, Congratulations. You may now go back to the Great Hall"  
  
A hand shot straight in the air. Hermione.  
  
"Um, professor?" asked Hermione  
  
"Yes dear?" said McGonagal  
  
"I believe you have forgotten one person from Griffindor.... there's supposed to be four, you only said three" said Hermione  
  
"Oh... really?" she said confused  
  
She checked her quilt again.  
  
"Oh! yes, yes, excuse me....."  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter"she said  
  
"There you go, you may now leave. That is all" she said with a smile  
  
She then looked at Harry and gave him a quick wink and left the room along with Flitwick.  
  
"Wow!" said Ron  
  
"That is just bloody brilliant......For one minute there I thought you weren't going to be prefect.  
  
Scary....."  
  
"Thank you Hermione..." said Harry with a wide million galleon smile  
  
"Thank you very very much" he said  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Harry, just be happy about it" she said in a sweet happy voice.  
  
"Yeh" said Ron  
  
"But bloody Malfoy got to be prefect again" he said with disgust "....that'll be fun"  
  
"I wonder why McGonagal forgot your name in the first place Harry?" said Hermione  
  
"Don't ask me" said Harry  
  
"I guess she just overlooked my name that's all"  
  
"Good thing Hermione reminded her" said Ron looking at Hermione smiling. She blushed.  
  
They got up and walked out the room.  
  
"I'm hungry" said Ron  
  
"You always are" said Harry and Hermione at the same time.  
  
They laughed all the way to the Great Hall  
  
When they got there the Sorting Hat was on the last student.  
  
"Huffelpuff!" yelled the Sorting Hat  
  
They ate untill their stomachs were about to burst, especially Ron.  
  
When the feast was over they headed to their dormitories.  
  
They walked down the hall.  
  
"So there goes again the Stupid Three" said a cold voice behind them  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around to see who it was although they had a pretty good idea who it was.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing in a corner, each with a evil smirk on their face.  
  
"It's sad you call yourselves the Stupid Three" said Hermione backbiting  
  
"I was refering to you, filthy mudblood"said Draco repelling  
  
"Well, the only stupid three that I see standing around here are you three" she said mocking him  
  
"You--- "Draco was about to say something when Snape interrupted him.  
  
Snape had just walked behind him.  
  
"Now now Malfoy" said Snape  
  
"Were these three bothering you?" he said mollycoddling him  
  
"Yes they were..." said Malfoy very naive  
  
"But-- !" said Ron  
  
"Quiet!"yelled Snape  
  
"I heard Miss Granger harassing these defenseless gentlemen" he said looking at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle  
  
"Ten points off Griffindor--- each!" he cooed  
  
He looked at them pleased with their angry faces and turned around to walk away.  
  
"But wait!" shouted Harry  
  
But Snape ignored him and kept walking without turning around.  
  
Their faces filled with rage as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked off laughing hysterically.  
  
"Bloody hell!" said Ron angry  
  
"Snape just doesn't like us... Ugh! I just hate him!" he said coldly  
  
"Bitter, that's all" said Hermione  
  
"Bitter? ha! I think you mean bitterly cruel " said Ron  
  
"Look" said Harry  
  
He pointed in the direction of the fat lady in the portrait.  
  
Ron and Hermione turned to see.  
  
It was somebody with it's back turned to them. It was wearing an unusual violet silk cloak.  
  
It seemed that it was having a deep argument with the portrait.  
  
They walked faster to see who it was.  
  
The figure spun around as it heard the quick footsteps approaching.  
  
They stopped in front of it.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Hermione  
  
It just stood there.  
  
"I said, who are you?"said Hermione again  
  
It didn't move.  
  
"Then remove your cloak" she said, her voice was getting angry.  
  
It's head moved sideways saying no.  
  
"Alright" said hermione. She moved her hand to take out her wand.  
  
"Wait" came a soft girl's voice out of the cloak.  
  
She removed her hood.  
  
It was Lumia Trevoldmé, one of the new Slytherin prefects. She had shiny deep black hair that came down just below her shoulders; she was tall and had unusual purple-black eyes which made her rather pretty.  
  
"I--..I'm sorry......."said Lumia shyly  
  
"I got scared....I thought you were..."she paused  
  
"Oh, how stupid of me..... I'm Lumia Trevoldmé" she said apologizing  
  
"I am a Slytherin..... one of the new pre---"  
  
"Prefect" interrupted Hermione in a sharp voice  
  
"Yes, we know. But what are you doing here" asked Hermione coldly  
  
"Well I um-I----- I just came to say..... Hi... to Harry...." said Lumia looking at Harry bashfuly. She paused for a second starring at him.  
  
"Ahem" said Ron  
  
"Oh, excuse me..." said Lumia turining to them red in the face.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at her puzzled.  
  
"....and and you of course"said Lumia looking at Ron and Hermione  
  
"This is not your place you know" said Hermione  
  
"Just because you're a prefect doesn't mean you can go on wandering around other house corridors without proper permission" she said coldly  
  
"I can take away points right now" said Hermione reaching for her pocket.  
  
"No,no, it's alright. I'd better go now, I didn't mean to trouble you..." said Lumia  
  
"Goodbye Harry! ....Ron..... Hermione" said Lumia as she dissapeared through the hall.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Ron confused "Strange......"  
  
"What was she saying to the potrait?" asked Harry  
  
They turned to the portrait.  
  
The fat lady had fallen asleep in her chair.  
  
"Ahem" said Hermione  
  
The fat lady oped her eyes  
  
"I told you I can't give you the pass--, oh it's you three"she said sleepy  
  
"Password?"she asked  
  
"Ehm, what was that girl talking to you about?" asked Hermione pointing in the direction where Lumia had gone.  
  
"Why she wanted me to tell her the password for the Griffindor dormitory. But of course I said No and she was insiting........ I believe that's when you got here... and I just didn't bother and fell asleep" she said faintly  
  
"Now, is that all? It's quite late you know?. Password?" she asked impatiently  
  
"Peacock" said Harry  
  
"That was interesting" said Ron as he sat on one of the chairs  
  
Harry and Hermione followed.  
  
"Why would she want the password?" asked Harry  
  
"Whatever the reason, she has no right to be around the Griffindor house" said Hermione  
  
"I guess she was just curious"said Harry  
  
"Well, she seemed very keen of you Harry" said Ron smiling  
  
"Oh she just wanted to say Hi that's all" said Harry blushing  
  
"Sure" said Ron and Hermione together.  
  
It was Wednesday, Harry was in his class of "The History and Future of Mistical Spells" with professor Twany; she was half human, half giant. This was the only class that Harry had by himself without Ron or Hermione.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Yes? you may come in" said Twany  
  
It was Lumia, she was carrying her books, Snape was beside her.  
  
"Excuse me to interrupt you class, but this young lady has been transfered to your class" said Snape in his usual cold voice.  
  
"Oh there's no problem. Come in, come in" said Twany  
  
"I leave her in your hands" said Snape  
  
He turned around and left the room  
  
"So... hello-----?" asked Twany  
  
"Lumia"she said shyly  
  
"Now, where can you seat?" asked Twany to herself  
  
"Let's see, let's see....." she scaned the room  
  
"Ah! Potter!"  
  
"There you go"  
  
"Seat next to Mr. Potter right over there--"  
  
But before she could finish her sentence Lumia was already seating down.  
  
"Alright then" said Twany  
  
"So, as I was saying....." Twany continued her class.  
  
"Hello Harry"whispered Lumia into Harry's ear  
  
Harry looked at her sideways  
  
"Hullo" he said shyly  
  
All through the class Lumia kept looking at Harry from the corner of her eye.  
  
As soon as the class was over, Harry took his quilt and books and hurried out of the classroom.  
  
He felt a little uncomfortable being around Lumia.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry turned around. It was Lumia. 


	2. Just the Beggining of Chapter 2

"Hello Harry!"  
  
"Hullo....." said Harry looking at her quite blushed  
  
Lumia looked at him like he was the last drop of water on earth. Harry looked at her confused.  
  
"Ooh, sorry about that...... just drifted off......."said Lumia "But anyway, I just wanted to ask you if you could help me tomorrow with some of the new years.... I have to show them all the new corridors and stuff...."  
  
"I....uh....." Harry thought for a moment. -How can I say no when she has been so nice to me? She is kind of strange, but maybe this way I'll get her to stop looking at me so weirdly like she's doing right now...-  
  
"...Sure" said Harry  
  
"Alright then. I'll wait for you tomorrow at 3:00 o'clock right after this class. Is that alright with you?" said Lumia more confident now  
  
"Yeh sure" said Harry  
  
"Oh thank you so much!" said Lumia.  
  
She hesitated, pulled her books close to her chest then gave Harry a quick kiss.  
  
She then turned on her heel and ran away on the opposite direction as if her life depended on it.  
  
Harry felt a sharp pain in his head; a suden spinning of his head. He felt as if a flame of extreme heat had built in his stomach. Harry had to hold on to the wall so that he couldn't fall. He felt very strange.  
  
-Did that just happen? Did she just kiss me? oh, but I feel so strange...... I'd better go back to the dormitories and tell Ron and Hermione.-  
  
Harry turned around and walked back to the Griffindor tower trying very hard not to fall since he felt so weak. It was as if that kiss was some kind of spell..... which weakened him.....  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
I'm soooooo sorry I didn't write right away but I don't have too much free time..... SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll write as soon as possible! ; )  
  
--------------------PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!---------------------  
  
X.O.X.O  
Potterly Crazy : D 


	3. Chapter 2 Continued

"Harry?....... what's going on?" asked Ron  
  
Harry had just walked into the Griffindor common room barely carrying himself.  
  
"I----- I -- " said Harry before he fainted into one of the chairs.  
  
"Harry?" called Ron scared "Harry?"  
  
Ron stood in front of Harry pale as snow. He looked around the common room, but nobody was there.  
  
- Hermione!- thought Ron quickly. - I should go get Hermione.....fast!- he thought. He looked at Harry again then turned around and ran to the stairs. He paused and hesitated for a moment; he knew he wasn't allowed in the girl's dormitories. - Oh if I get caught major points will be taken off and I could get spelled- he thought desperately. But he had to find Hermione.  
  
"bulloks!" he said to himself as he continued to run up the stairs.  
  
As he turned the corner he found himself in an empty room; it was their free hour, so it wasn't a suprise; it was a room very similar to he boys', except that this was much cleaner.  
  
"Her-- Hermione?" asked Ron almost to himself. His voice shaked almost as much as his body.  
  
"Her---Hermione ar--- are yeh here?" asked Ron again now a little more loud  
  
"Ron?" came Hermione's voice from the other side of the room  
  
She then came walking towards Ron's voice.  
  
"Ron? what are you doing here?" asked Hermione quite confused  
  
"Why are you shaking? get a hold of yourself...... it's just a girl's dormitory!" she said smiling  
  
"It's--- it's Harry----- he-----he fainted" "d-- d--- downstairs" he said desperately  
  
"What?" asked Hermione now with a serious voice as she began to walk fast towards the door. Ron followed closely behind her.  
  
"What are you talking about Ron?...... how?....... why?" she said while running down the stairs.  
  
They reached the bottom just as they saw Harry's robe disapearing through the door of the fat lady of the portrait.  
  
"Huh?" said Ron "Wh---what?... how did he?...... but he just..... where is he g---?" said Ron even more confused.  
  
"Yeah, he looks very fainted if you ask me" said Hermione sarcasticly  
  
"No! you don't understand..... when I was here he just came in very weak and sick looking..... he then just fainted...... I ----- I don't understand...... and -----and where is he going?" said Ron  
  
"Well I dunno" said Hermione not caring too much  
  
"Common!" said Ron as he grabed Hermione by her wrists and pulled her to the door.  
  
"He might not be too far" said Ron  
  
"Ron...... this is ridiculous..... what trick are you trying to pull off?" said Hermione  
  
"Just come" said Ron as they steped out of the door.  
  
He then let go of Hermione while looking around to see where Harry had gone.  
  
His eyes quickly caught a glance of his robes as he turned towards the Slytherin hall.  
  
"There!" said Ron pointing at where he saw him  
  
"Ron? I'm not going alright? I don't have time for your foolish games" she said turning to go back to the room.  
  
"No!, wait!" said Ron as he grabed her by her wrists again.  
  
"You have to believe me if you trust me" he said sharply  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes. - what will he get out of this silly trick if he's lying?- thought Hermione. - Maybe he's not lying-  
  
"Alright then" she said giving in  
  
"Good. Now hurry!" said Ron as they ran towards the Slytherin walkway. They were very familiar with it because of the time they had to make the polyjuice potion; although they weren't supposed to 'know'  
  
They turned the corner but didn't see anything.  
  
Harry was gone. 


	4. Chapter 3

"see? now you've done it!" said Ron  
  
"Now where did he go?"  
  
"You're playing a rather silly game" said Hermione  
  
"I really don't know what you're traying to prove bu-"se was about to say  
  
"Aaaaaahhrgh!". Someone had screamed.  
  
"What was that?" asked Hermione, almost to herself. Ron looked as if he had seen a giant spider. Very pale and wide eyed.  
  
"It came from that way, from- from that corner" Said Ron pointing to an old statue where a corner was made.  
  
They ran to see what it was and found Harry laying on the floor holding his knee.  
  
"Ouch, ugh, ow, ooh..." Harry was complaining  
  
"Harry!, What happened? Why were you looking so weird? Why did you run?" demanded Ron. He looked very uneasy.  
  
"what? what are you talking about? Ugh,... I think I had too much pumpkin juice...." said Harry, still on the floor and rubbing his knee.  
  
"What are you doing here in the Slytherin hall Harry? and why did you run? Ron here seemed pretty worried you know... or is it one of your silly games together? because if it is I'm sure-"  
  
"What? See, I still don't know what you're talking about. I think I was dreaming or sleep walking, but I couldn't wake up.......so I tried, and when I opened my eyes I bumped into this statue... I've got no idea how I got here though..." Harry looked puzzled.  
  
"No, that can't be" said Ron "You came in to the room looking all foggy and then you just fainted" now Ron looked puzzled.  
  
"yeh... I dunno, maybe I was sleep walking"said Harry after thinking about what Ron had said  
  
"Weird though........"  
  
"Can we just get out of here? please? If we get caught we could get into serious trouble" said Hermione desperately  
  
"We're prefects, remember?" said Ron now more calmly  
  
"I know, but can we please go? this place gives me the chills......"  
  
"Come on" said Harry, now getting up. There was a little blood on his knee from where he had hit himself.  
  
They all started toward their dormitories, it was getting late.  
  
It had been about one month since the incident about Harry and his mysterious behaivior. They didn't talk about it though, because Hermione still thought it was a silly game, Ron was puzzled because he was sure Harry had fainted, and Harry thought he was just sleepwalking. Every time they talked about it they would argue, so they just left it alone.  
  
They were all very excited though, the Gryffindors at least, one Monday when Ginny got a note saying she would be able to go to France where she would make an exchage of student with a girl from Paris. It was unusual, but since they were both training to be witches of the 'Bureau Regarding Omens and Odd Muggles' or also called "B.R.O.O.M" it was quite logical. They had already been writing to each other through owl post.  
  
"This is sooo exciting! Isn't it? I'm going to be exchanged......." She was very happy and every time she would get a chance she would tell you all about it.  
  
Harry couldn't be much happpier, he was very excited for Ginny and he had also not seen very much of Lumia either. She had been absent for almost a whole week.  
  
"Oh my, has anyone seen Lumia?"asked professor Twany one day while in class  
  
"She has missed quite a couple of days... hmm, I think I may just ask the headmaster..." she told almost to herself, everyone else was happily trying to turn a small redish mean crature into a happy purple winged fairy.  
  
Harry didn't mind at all much not having Lumia in class for so many days. He rather enjoyed it. He didn't have to worry about what to say to her when she asked her usual unusually weird questions. Like, as Harry asked himself afterwards, - What good is in asking me on which side of the bed do I like to sleep most?- So, he was enjoying it while it lasted.  
  
"Oh my, I'm sorry... -Excuse me?" she asked the class everyone turned to her.  
  
"Um, sorry I know you're busy, but, can any of you Slytherins take these papers to Miss.Trevoldme, or Lumia I may say, today please?" she asked  
  
"Sorry professor, but I guess you're forgetting that the only Slytherin in this class was her" said one of the Gryffindor girls.  
  
"Oh my, yes, yes, I remember, she took this as a special class, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, I had forgotten" she answered herself.  
  
"Well, can any of you do it, please?" she asked the class again "I'm rather busy, or else I would do it myself..."  
  
Since nobody seemed to answer her, she turned to Seamus.  
  
"Could you do it dear?"she said very sweetly  
  
"I'm sorry professor, but I can't, I still haven't finished the potions paper we're supposed to finishe" he said There were sounds of agreement through the class.  
  
"Oh, pity...well, has any of you finished?"  
  
Harry didn't want to raise his hand, he had actually finished it already because there had been a day off practice in quiditch. He really didn't want to do it. But he thought he could go - Just this once- he said to himself  
  
"uh, professor?"  
  
"Harry, dear, will you?" she seemed relieved  
  
"Sure, I'll take it" he said rather nervous now that he thought about it.  
  
They were sitting at the lunch hour on a table talking.They had just got out of their previous class.  
  
Harry was unusually quiet although they were talking about their last visit to Hogsmade.  
  
"... and that Ultra Sour lollipop that actually turns your face green..." said Ron "That was brilliant!"  
  
Hermione turned to Harry "What's wrong Harry?"  
  
"What happened? Is Lumia back yet?" asked Ron now joining the conversation  
  
Harry turned to them. "No, it's just that, since she hasn't been in class. Well, I have to take some papers to her  
  
"To the Slytherin house?" asked Ron  
  
"Yeah, but I'll go and be back as soon as possible, I don't want to linger around" he said  
  
"Oh don't worry about it" said Hermione cheerfully  
  
"You're right, I shouldn't, I don't know why I worry so much" Harry finally  
  
They finished their food and headed to their next class, Potions. This class they had together. "Thank god" Ron had said " I don't know what I would've done without you with Snape"  
  
"I hope you are all almost or very well done with your paper on the Harper's potion" Snape told them as he entered the class  
  
The class came and went. Harry pretty much daydreamed through it all. For some reason he got very nervous again, for this was the last class of the day and he knew that after this, he had to go and see Lumia.  
  
"Very well" Said Snape "Your paper is do tomorrow" "And it better not be late" he added with warning  
  
"alright Harry, we'll wait for you in the common room" said Hermione after they left the classroom.  
  
"Okay"said Harry as he turned around and walked on the opposite direction. 


End file.
